Neiji Rangers
by Twisted Psycho's
Summary: Its only the beginning... of World Destruction...


Episode #1: "Touch of Psycho"  
  
Standing on the roof of a New York apartment building, stood Sage Morrison, feeling worthless. "If I jump now, it will all be over. My pain, my misery, my misfortune," he said quietly to himself, as the busy honking of the cars irritated his thoughts. "There's nothing that can save me now." he said, moving a step forward, as his body became weightless and his he fell, going down quite a way's down. His heart thumped loudly as the ground kept getting closer, and closer. Suddenly a beam off red shot up at him, and with a screaming flash, he vanished. There was no sign of him, neither on the ground of anywhere near where he had planned on splatting. No, he had not splatted. He was in some sort of cove, where he was shrouded by darkness and dark laughing. "Who's there? And where the hell am I?" he roared, thrashing about. "Would you stop having a tantrum like a little girl? You've been chosen like the rest of us to become an elite team against the forces of good," a voice said, stepping out of the darkness and revealing a Power Ranger like being, only mutated and having a color texture of Silver. "Oh right, and what would this elite team be called?" he said sarcastically. "We are called The Psycho Rangers, and don't be a wise ass," Silver said, with a dark evil smile.  
  
"Alright, alright, but why was I chosen? I was committing suicide you jackasses. I wanted to die, not to become a stupid "Psycho Ranger". You sure do make bad choices" he said sounding pissed right off. "Look. The name is Psycho Rangers and what better Psycho's are out there that are committing suicide? Whether it be slashing their wrists, doing drug overdoses, or in your case jumping off building, we wanted the real Psycho's of the human world," he said loudly. 'Ok, whatever, go get some mental people from the loony house, 'cause I'm not buying this deal," Alex said, standing up and walking towards the opening of the cove. "I can promise you supreme power and a hell of a good looking suit. You can make everyone whoever pissed you off, hurt you, or you just god damn hate pay for what they have done. Join the team. You have been chosen to lead the group!" Silver said, now extremely irritated. "Hmm, there are possibilities. Let me see this team," Alex said, sounding just a bit skeptic. "First up we have Psycho Blue, the first female of the group. Wanting to end her life, she nearly overdosed with Heroin. Now mutated into a Psycho, nothing will stand in her way," he said as the Blue Psycho Ranger stood in the spot of a skylight. "Next up is Psycho Pink, yet another female. This one did not try to overdose, but attempted to blow herself up in a terrorist attack. Becoming Psycho made her obtain bombs she can use without having to blow herself up." He smiled, now Pink Psycho being in the spotlight. "Next we have Psycho Gold. Originally the Yellow Psycho, he wanted more. More power. He fused himself with the Black Psycho Ranger from long ago to become Psycho Gold, the most powerful Psycho of the group. He attempted suicide by slashing his wrists," Silver said, Gold in spotlight with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"And finally, there is I, an alien Psycho who organized the team. I was a spectator of the great destruction of Zordon, the master of all that was right. After watching this, I came to think. With Zordon gone, the Earth would be helpless, because all powers were destroyed. That's when I organized the group of Psycho's. But then more rangers were formed and I was worried. But now, I do believe our group can rule Earth and destroy the evil threats of our lives! Oh and how I was suicidal you ask? You see I was a human before. Not always good, not always bad, but I was among many on Terra Venture. Not many people knew of myself having a "Megazord" but I did have one. I was going to use it to keep the portal open, to save the measly space station I lived on now so we could escape the Lost Galaxy. Then the "Magna Defender" had to cut in and do what I was going to do, so I declared that I would destroy everything I ever loved," Silver said laughing while he said it. "So, do you accept being a Psycho?" Silver asked Alex, Alex deep in thought. "Yes. I accept. Our group WILL rule and there is nothing that can stop us. We will destroy Earth's inhabitants and then we will rule the UNIVERSE!" Alex roared with leadership, as his body became completely red and screamed with pain. But within an instant, there stood the new Red Psycho Ranger. 


End file.
